Share!
by The Metallic Blue Otaku
Summary: Kagami's eyes were set onto the shake that was still placed on the table, the light blue-haired 'Phantom's' pale hand still wrapped around it. "Give me a drink," the redhead stated. (One-Shot. Minor KuroGami Hinting)


**Title: **_"Share!"_

**Summary: **_Kagami's eyes were set onto the shake that was still placed on the table, the light blue-haired 'Phantom's' pale hand still wrapped around it. "Give me a drink," the redhead stated._

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, nor do I own any of its wonderful characters. I do, however, own the plot to this one-shot._

* * *

The two of them sat in silence. Awkward silence. It had been like that for a while, for what reason was unknown. Maybe one of their constant insults towards each other had finally hit home, a nerve that shouldn't have been touched. Or maybe they just didn't have anything to talk about. It wasn't uncommon with the both of them.

Kuroko was the quiet one between them. He only seemed to speak when he needed to, or when he and the redhead across from him got into arguments. He rarely ever started the conversation, and when he did, it was with a random comment. And that ultimately led to yet another argument between him and the hotheaded ace.

The 'Phantom Sixth Player' took a sip of his vanilla shake, closing his blue eyes in peace as the sweet, cold liquid filled his mouth. A quiet hum echoed in their quiet table-space, something that hadn't happened before. While Kuroko didn't seem to notice the quiet hum of approval he was making, the taller first year across from him did.

Kagami's head perked up at the noise, trying to figure out where it was coming from, before his gaze landed on his light blue haired 'shadow'. He slowed down his chewing, watching the misdirection-user drink his shake. It was a captivating sight for the redhead, reason unknown.

A tiny smile and a small (Nearly nonexistent) blush crossed the little-emotion showing first year's face, making Kagami blink his eyes. Were the vanilla shakes really that good?

"Hey, Kuroko," the ace mumbled, swallowing the chewed up food in his mouth afterwards. His gaze met those large blue eyes, and he blushed slightly at the curious look directed at him.

"What is it, Kagami-kun," his 'shadow' asked quietly, setting his shake on the table softly.

"Are the vanilla shakes really that good?"

Kuroko blinked in mild surprise at the sudden question. "Yes, they are."

The both of them returned to silence, though it seemed even more awkward than before. Kagami's eyes were set onto the shake that was still placed on the table, the light blue-haired 'Phantom's' pale hand still wrapped around it.

"Give me a drink," the redhead stated.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Get your own."

"C'mon, Kuroko! Why should I buy one when all I want is a taste?"

"Because this is _my _vanilla shake."

The possessive tone in the 'shadow's voice was surprising, and it took a moment for Kagami to realize that Kuroko was glaring at him. Not a full on 'I-hate-you' glare, but more of a 'you-touch-my-shake-and-I'll-bite-off-your-hand' type. Those blue eyes narrowed dangerously, and the redhead found himself with Goosebumps at the sight.

And while he knew that he should have just let it go and leave the short basketball player alone, he really wanted a taste of a shake that made Kuroko, of all people, threaten him. So, he did the only thing that he could.

He grabbed the shake; Kuroko's hand still wrapped around it, and tugged it over to his mouth with little force. He sipped up some of the sweet-smelling liquid, the cold drink making his teeth ache. The taste was addicting, and Kagami found that he wasn't able to stop drinking it until it was gone.

And by gone, he meant every last drop of it was _gone. _

When he let go of both the now empty shake container and Kuroko's hand, he licked the corner of his lips where some of the shake had spilled out. His red eyes opened and immediately went to the blue-haired male in front of him.

Kuroko's head was down turned so his light blue bangs shadowed his eyes, hiding the expression that (May have) been on his pale face. For a moment, the redhead thought that his 'shadow' was pouting, but then the atmosphere around the little basketball player hit him.

Kagami never knew that Kuroko could emit such a murderous aura. Those piercing blue eyes turned their narrowed, hateful gaze to him, making the ace shiver.

"_Kagami-kun,_" the 'Phantom Sixth Player' said calmly, the undertone of his voice filled with malice. The redhead shivered at the sight, believing that that was the day he would die. If only he had shared…

* * *

**AN: **Soo,_ this is my first fic for KnB. Is it obvious? XD I'm sorry if Taiga-kun and Testu-kun were OOC. Really, I am. I tried, but like I said, first time writing or them, so perfection is sort of out of my range. _

_But, I hope that it was pretty good. :3 It took a little bit of time to come up with (Time that I probably should have used to work on my on-going stories, but oh well. :I What's done is done), and I like the idea. Probably could have been better executed, though…_

_Anyways, please leave a review and/or favorite (Or both)! :3 I wouldn't follow this because, well, it's a one-shot. Buuuuttt, reviews and favorites are much appreciated. XD_

_Bye for now!~_


End file.
